Between The Sun And The Moon
by lombnut
Summary: Taking place near the end of Star Fox Adventures, Fox tries to deal with the emotions of being in love, and the hurt of the fact that the person he loves seems to be totally oblivious to his feelings... Fox/Tricky


**My first attemp ever to write a Star Fox/ Star Fox Adventures fanfiction,**  
**so it might not be so good, but I tried really hard to make it a good read.**

**I'm sorry if it's out of character much, but this is something all so new to me...  
So it might not be a masterpiece of fanfiction... With that said, please be kind to me.**

**I recently finished the game (around three weeks ago) so afterwards  
I spent some hours with the old laptop and just wrote something up,  
so I was really inspired to write something Star Fox Adventure-ish...  
Contains slash, so be warned if you're not into that...**

**Hope you all enjoyed this Star Fox fanfic!  
Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Between The Sun And The Moon © Lombnut  
Star Fox series/ Star Fox Adventures and its characters © Nintendo & Rare**  


* * *

Fox McCloud sat silently at the back of the giant temple in Walled City, gazing sadly towards the fading sunset. He  
relaxed against the cold wall, trying to breathe slowly and surely, taking in his surroundings. The fox's ears picked up  
various moans and roars from the many EarthWalkers from a distance, but none of those were the sound he wanted to  
hear. The fox rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned over, staring down at  
the ground, lost in his own thoughts. He was exhausted. He'd first ran around the massive green Dinosaur Planet, then  
returned to Walled City to solve some devious puzzles, and now... he looked to his left, the Sun and Moon Stones resting  
safely at his side, knowing that soon he had to return them to the temple's shrine. He smiled a little, reminding himself that  
he clearly wasn't getting paid enough for this.

As he heard King EarthWalker roar triumphantly from the front of the temple, and Tricky laughing happily by his side, a  
small tear ran down the fox's cheek, being reminded once more of what he was about to lose. He might look tough on the  
outside, heroic, but on the inside, he was fragile, and he knew this the best. Others might not see it, to be able to read the  
emotions that to him were so obvious. He was in love. Even though he had tried his best to deny it, he was in love with  
someone very close to him. In his mind, he would have loved to say it was Krystal, but in his heart he knew it was a lie. He  
hadn't known this person for long, but yet he'd fallen for him... He had done his best to talk to Peppy about this, knowing  
the old and wise hare would at least have a few words of advice for him.

_"Fox..." the hare said __quie__tly, looking a bit flushed by Fox's confession. He looked down awkwardly, which Fox notic__ed  
__on the communicator, much to his __embarrassment__. __He__ blushed__, giving his orange fur a faint pink tone, as he waited for  
his old partner to reply. Fox tried to come up with something to say, to break __the__ awkward tension, but as he was about  
to, Peppy beat him to it._

_"Why... why don't you just tell Tricky how you feel? I am sure he will understand..."_

_Fox nodded silently, knowing he had to take his time with this, to ease into it slowly. He flashed a weak smile at Peppy,  
thanking him for what advice he had given him and then sign__ed__ off, closing the communicator with a small beep._

Fox knew what Peppy had meant, that he should just be forward with this, just as with anything else in his life. He would,  
but he didn't want to screw this one up. The young dinosaur prince was already too oblivious to his feelings, so coming  
straight out might be a shock, and scaring the prince away was the last thing he wished for.

'Stupid prince...' he muttered to himself.

After all he had done, the Prince was still so oblivious. Had he never noticed how worried Fox had been when he  
disappeared in the DarkIce Mines, how he was nearly in tears as when he finally found the Prince? He put out so much  
emotion for this person, yet he didn't seem to get any acknowledgement... Fox was so confused, never had he felt  
something like this in his whole life, and to be in love with someone like Tricky... wasn't that wrong? Perhaps he never  
should show these emotions, to keep them safe inside himself, to never let them leave his heart and mind. It would hurt,  
he knew that, but at least it would hurt less then being rejected.

Fox sighed once more, his watery eyes glistering in the light of the sun that was currently setting at the top of the Moon  
Temple, as his head rested it's fuzzy top against the wall. He wasn't sure if he should cry, but he still chose to do so, as  
he wiped his wet cheeks with his hand. He wasn't the person people thought he was, and it burned him on the inside,  
because more then ever would he have loved to be the hero, the role-model everyone seemed to see him as, and not the  
fragile fox he really was. What would his father have said? That he would be proud of him being able to come out with his  
feelings, or that he would be disgusted by him? It felt as though there was so much against him, the world, his own  
emotions, even the person he loved. He sighed deeply, resting his tired body and mind against the wall, as he closed his  
sore eyes, letting the cold wind caress his fur. For a short while, he felt rather sleepy as the world blackened around him,  
the sun leaving a faint tint of orange in his drowsy eyes.

-o-o-

" Hey Fox!" Tricky shouted happily.

The tired pilot's heart nearly skipped a beat as he jumped out of his slumber in shock. Tricky had trotted up next to him,  
taking him by surprise. The almost breathless fox raised his back slowly up against the cold stone walls of the temple,  
as he slid himself up into a standing position, overlooking Tricky.

"Hey Tricky..." Fox said, rubbing his sore eyes.

Tricky jumped around his feet happily, the small dinosaur looking as cute as always in Fox's eyes. He wasn't very big,  
the dino-prince only came up to his waist, and barely came up to his chest if he stood on his hind legs. But it never bothered  
him, and honestly, having Tricky this close to him made him feel all good and warm inside, and made him forget all his  
troubles for a brief moment.

"Boss? Where are we going today?" Tricky smiled, his tail swinging wildly side to side.

"We're... we're not going anywhere today... let's just stay here for a bit..." Fox smiled sadly.

Fox, unlike Tricky, knew that returning the stones to the shrine would ultimately lead to their inevitable goodbye,  
something he wanted to prolong, at least for just a little while. Tricky just nodded in agreement, as he sat down next to  
Fox, his tail sliding happily across the ground. Fox, smiling, placed his hand on Tricky's neck, and slowly yet nervously  
scratched it with his nails, making the small dinosaur hum in contentment. He felt his face heat up some, being this close  
to Tricky, hearing Tricky laugh a little. That was the laugh he'd loved; how he loved how careless the prince could be, how  
childish. Although at first, he only saw a spoiled brat, but later on, he began to care a lot for him, and much to his own  
dismay, he even admitted he was falling in love with him. Fox smiled, bending his head upwards to catch some of the  
warming rays of light, coming from the rising sun above the Sun Temple. He closed his eyes as a lonely tear fell down his  
cheek, taking in this moment.

"Unfh!"

Suddenly, the feeling of something firm and heavy was pressed against his chest.  
As he reluctantly opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with the blue-eyed prince.

"Fox, you okay? You're... crying...?"

Fox's darker eyes widened, and a tinge of pink tainted his orange fur. This was just too close.  
The prince looked serious, staring in Fox's eyes so deeply, as if trying to find an answer.

"Ugh... no... y..." he muttered as he rubbed his heated face with his hands.

Prince Tricky lowered his paws to Fox's waist, making the fox groan a little from his touch, as Tricky continued to look at  
him. The fox's face heated up even more, looking almost red. Tricky realised the reason why, and he suddenly tilted his  
head downwards, an obvious blush present on his cheeks.

"F-fox...?" Tricky asked slowly, and then swallowed harshly; "Are you... y'know...?"

Fox clearly knew what the prince was suggesting, but couldn't bring himself to nod in agreement.  
He looked away, staring intensely at the ground.

"With... me?"

Fox found it a lot easier to nod now that he wasn't looking at the prince. There was an awkward silence; they just sat next  
to each other, staring at the rising sun that rose over the massive mountains of Walled City. Several minutes went by, and  
Fox started to fear the worst.

Out of surprise, Fox jumped as Tricky nuzzled his face into his white vest, poking him with his small horns. Fox looked  
down in shock at the prince, speechless. Tricky continued to cuddle into the fox, his face in Fox's waist as Fox breathed  
heavily. His surprised look soon turned into a heart-warming smile, looking down at the prince, carefully rubbing his  
forehead in a soothing way.

"Fox... ya know, I guess it's okay..." the little dinosaur said, smiling.

Fox smiled back at him, but only to be caught off guard as Tricky suddenly nuzzled hard against his chest. The pressure  
threw Fox against the wall, and his back slid along the wall until his head hit the ground with small bang.

"Tricky, what the hell?" he said, angered, as he rubbed his aching head and sore backside.

The young dinosaur looked away a little, looking ashamed; he seemed to even surprise himself by his strength. Looking  
up at Fox, who had an frown on his face, Tricky crawled up his chest and rubbed his cheek against Fox's, making the pilot  
gasp a little as he blushed again. Tricky's warm breath on his furry neck became too much for him, as he tilted Tricky's  
head towards his own and shyly leaned in to give the prince a kiss. Kissing the prince wasn't all like he expected, and yet  
it was at the same time. His lips where hard yet soft, cold yet warm. He loved the feeling too much, and judging from the  
prince's surprised yet deep moan, so did Tricky. Fox breathed heavily as Tricky deepened the kiss, his small tongue  
making contact with Fox's, causing a tremor of pleasure for both of them.

Parting shortly, Fox panted breathlessly and Tricky leaned back, staring at a very embarrassed Fox, whose orange fur was  
not thick enough to hide the intense colour of his blush. Leaning back up against the wall, Fox let out a sigh of relief, as  
Tricky curled up in his legs, giggling softly. Fox had one thought on his mind, but wasn't sure if he should bother the  
prince with it, since he didn't want to spoil their moment. Regardless, he felt that he needed to ask him here and now or  
else it might have bothered him forever. As he was making himself ready to ask what was on his mind, it seemed Tricky beat him to it.

"Fox... I've always liked you..." Tricky whispered breathlessly.  
"Ever since we got separated at DarkIce Mines, I knew... but I was afraid to tell you..."

Fox smiled a little, surprised by how serious Tricky could be. To think that they both had shared the same feelings for  
such a long time, and yet foolishly not had enough courage to tell each other about it, he couldn't help but to feel stupid.  
All the things he missed out on... He smiled, reminding himself that all he missed out on, he'd gotten just now. To have the  
one he cared so much for to share his feelings, share his love, was the best feeling Fox had ever felt, and wouldn't let  
anything or anyone replace that. Tricky was all his, and he was all Tricky's, just the way he wanted it. Thinking back to  
the Game Well Maze's prophecies, it seemed one of them was finally fulfilled.

_You are meant to be __together.__ It was your destiny.  
__Together__ as one, you will bring peace._

Fox smiled again.

-o-o-

Their walk to the Arwing was a silent one. It was almost night again, the moon was on the rise and the other EarthWalkers  
where since long asleep. Only he and Tricky had stayed awake, spending countless of hours just being together, just  
cuddling close to each other as the day turned to night. But this was it, they both knew that in their heart, it was time to  
say goodbye for now.

When they finally got to the Arwing, Fox leaned against the ship for support as he quietly broke down in sorrow. He  
leaned on the cold metal, letting it support his back as he sat down, letting the tears flow freely as he tried to muffle his  
sobs. Tricky nudged Fox's side, trying his best to comfort him, while also silently crying. It was unfair that they had to part  
like this, once they'd finally found love. They were literally worlds apart, and they knew that Fox had to go. He had to go  
and save Dinosaur Planet, save Krystal and defeat General Scales, it was his duty, regardless if he wanted to do so or not.  
His heart wanted him to stay, but he knew he had to do this, because he was the hero.

"Why must you leave...?"

Fox sighed sadly, wiping a tear from Tricky's cheek. How he wish he could have stayed...

"Because..." Fox's voice crackled. "... because I must... and I can't bring you along..."

He hugged Tricky tightly, feeling the dinosaur's warmth against his own, as more tears trickled down his cheeks,  
his fur slowly being ruined by the wetness. He tried to gain courage to speak some more, to go on.

"Because if something where to happen to you..." he said with a sad smile.  
"I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself for getting you hurt... that's why I have to go alone..."

Fox almost broke down into another sob, using his last strength so speak those words. Tricky slip his nose shyly in  
between the fox's hands, and pried them open. He stole a kiss from the fox, and his lips locked with Fox's. Even though  
they were both sad, they smiled through the kiss, enjoying it to the last moment. With Fox placing a final kiss on Tricky's  
round forehead, he rose, the faint rays of sunlight almost blinding him.

"This is it, Tricky... It's time to say goodbye."

"I know you're right, Fox. It's just..."

"Yeah, I know... I'm gonna miss you too, more then anything else."

Fox sighed sadly, patting the small dino-prince on the head.

"I got something for you."

Fox carefully dug his hand into his chest pocket, picking up what he had been saving for this very moment. He wanted to  
keep it close to his heart, knowing that when eventually Tricky would get it, a piece of his heart would follow. Carefully  
placing the small blue Star Fox emblem on his forehead, Fox lent back to observe the sight. Letting out a proud smile, Fox spoke.

"Prince Tricky. EarthWalker." he paused. "You are now an honorary member of the Star Fox team."

Seeing a smile spreading across the dinosaurs lips made his day. Watching as the prince smiled happily at him... knowing  
he loved him... could there ever be something better? Fox laughed a little as Tricky nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"I'll come and visit you soon." Fox smiled.

"Just don't make it too long, OK?" Tricky said, looking down, saddened.

"Don't worry, I won't; I'll be back before you can say Star Fox," Fox said and laughing let out a wink.

Prince Tricky's face lightened, and he playfully grinned at the fox.

"Star Fox!" he said, stealing one last kiss from a surprised Fox.


End file.
